goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Werewolf of Fever Swamp/TV episode
"The Werewolf of Fever Swamp is the eighteenth and nineteenth episode of season one of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. Part one and two premiered on May 17, 1996 on Fox in prime time as a one hour special. Cast * Brendan Fletcher as Grady Tucker * Maria Ricossa as Mrs. Tucker * Mairon Bennett as Emily Tucker * Geoffrey Bowes as Mr. Tucker * Michael Barry as Will Blake * Don Francks as Swamp Hermit * R.L. Stine as Himself / Host Blurb Grady and Emily didn't want to move to the Florida swamps in the first place, but their mom and dad – both scientists – said that it would be "an adventure they would never forget". That's for sure! First came the horrific howls during the night. Then there was the scary shadow lurking behind the tree and the spooky sounds coming from the swamp. Now Grady can't stop thinking about the spooky hermit who chased him and his new friend Will while they were exploring the swamp behind his new house. And the almost-human howls that make him sit straight up in bed each night. Could Grady's new dog be responsible for some of the midnight mischief? He does sort of resemble a wolf, and he appeared out of nowhere. Everyone is convinced that the dog is a monster, but Grady knows better. Dogs don't howl at the full moon, or disappear at midnight, or turn into werewolves… Do they? Differences from the book * Both Grady's parents are scientists in the episode while only his father was a scientist in the book. * In the episode the dog is named Vandal, not Wolf. ** Vandal breaks into the Tucker's house at night instead of jumping out at Grady in the book. * Cassie O' Rourke is omitted from the episode entirely. * Grady's parents wanted to send Vandal to the pound because he allegedly let their deer free while in the book, it is because the dog had been knocking things over in the house at night. * In the episode, Grady's encounter with The Swamp Hermit is less pleasant as the hermit inversely kidnaps Grady after he gets caught in the hermit's trap and the man drags him back to his shack, believing that Grady is the werewolf. * The episode reveals that Will killed the Swamp Hermit's wife and children. * The Swamp Hermit is implied to have been killed by the werewolf in the episode, while he survived in the book. * Will is portrayed more sympathetically, and Grady says "Poor Will" when he sinks into the bog and drowns. * In the book, Grady realizes that Will is the werewolf due to seeing that the werewolf has broad shoulders and a thick neck just like Will has. In the episode, Grady realizes that Will is the werewolf when clouds cover the full moon which causes the werewolf to partially revert back to Grady. * In the book, Cassie believes in werewolves and that the swamp hermit is the werewolf. In the episode, Will is the believer and tells Grady that the swamp hermit is a werewolf. * The ending in the episode is slightly different from the book. In the book, Grady transforms into the werewolf and runs into the swamp with Wolf. In the episode, Grady walks outside and suddenly howls at the moon, but the viewer doesn't see his transformation (though it's highly unlikely he transforms seeing as Will did not bite him at all.) Home Media Trivia * In Grady's room, there is a skateboard featuring the mask that is on the cover of ''The Haunted Mask''. * These two episodes were originally broadcast as a one-hour special during prime time. * In the United Kingdom, Goosebumps is usually rated PG for scary scenes and mild supernatural threat (and, depending on the episode, scenes of bullying, mild violence, and dangerous, imitable behavior). However, this episode was given a 12 rating due to moderate supernatural threat and animal violence (both seen and implied). Gallery Characters Brendan Fletcher - The Werewolf of Fever Swamp.jpg|Grady Tucker MrsTucker.png|Mrs. Tucker Emily Tucker 3.PNG|Emily Tucker MichaelTuckerTV.png|Michael Tucker WillBlake(Human)TV.png|Will Blake SwampHermitTV.png|Swamp Hermit Scenes File:Werewolfoffeverswamp 01.jpg File:Werewolfoffeverswamp 02.jpg File:Werewolfoffeverswamp 03.jpg File:Werewolfoffeverswamp 04.jpg File:Werewolfoffeverswamp 05.jpg|Skateboard with a Haunted Mask design File:Werewolfoffeverswamp 06.jpg File:Werewolfoffeverswamp 07.jpg File:Werewolfoffeverswamp 08.jpg File:Werewolfoffeverswamp 09.jpg Screen Shot 2015-08-30 at 8.53.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 1.45.06 pm.png File:Werewolfoffeverswamp 10.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 1.56.48 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 1.56.50 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 1.56.51 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 1.56.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 1.57.32 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-09-01 at 2.26.05 pm.png Promos Goosebumps Promo- The Werewolf of Fever Swamp (1996)|1996 Promo Goosebumps Werewolf Of Fever Swamp Trailer Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 1 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Episodes directed by William Fruet Category:Episodes